piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned
]] Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned was an action role-playing video game developed by Propaganda Games and published by Disney Interactive Studios for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows. The game took place in the open environment of the Caribbean where the player assumed the role of Captain James Sterling who had to travel around the world to make a reputation for himself.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Interview: Propaganda Games' Alex Peters - G4tv.com Although it was expected to be released in February 1, 2011, it was cancelled on October 13, 2010.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Cancelled - IGN Plot Live to tell the tale of becoming a notorious pirate captain or suffer a fate of eternal damnation. Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned is an epic, action role-playing game that offers an entirely new experience within the Pirates of the Caribbean universe. The game takes place before the events of the blockbuster films. Players will take on the role of a pirate and embark on epic land and sea adventures. Numerous moral and character choices will need to be made that affect their character and the original story within the world. Players will explore a massive open world while fighting enemies, mystical creatures and Mother Nature, both to gain experience and stay alive. Supernatural elements familiar to the Pirates of the Caribbean world will also affect their character's story and influence their choices. Setting No specific date for the game was given, but the appearance of the official flag of Great Britain indicated that the events of the game were placed somewhere during, or after 1707. Some said that the events in the game are placed tenXbox 360 Preview: Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Gameplay Preview - Xbox 360 - The Official Magazine or fifteen years before the events of the first Pirates of the Caribbean film.Armada of the Damned Is All About Choices - Kotaku However, with the appearance of a living Black Bart, it is possible the game was set sometime between 1719 and 1722. Gameplay s with his magic.]] The player was free to move around the world and had various attacks mapped to certain buttons on the controller. James Sterling had a light and heavy melee attack which could be linked together to create combos. Sterling is also able to weaken enemies by cursing them. Finishing off a cursed enemy would inflict the curse on nearby enemies. The game also had a blocking system which allowed for a counter attack. The player also had a ship. The ship would allow the player to explore the Caribbean as well as engage in ship combat. The player could choose between attacking a ship's hull, sails, or crew. Attacking the hull would sink the ship, going after the sails would damage their ability to move, and taking out the crew made boarding easier. As with ground battles, Sterling had special abilities to help him in combat. Early on the player had to choose between two paths: becoming a "Legendary pirate" or a "Dreaded pirate". Occasionally, the player would be able to make choices from the other path. These choices affected things such as Sterling's appearance, personality, weapons, attack, quests available, and the game's ending. The player could also customize their character by choosing which skills to put their experience points in. Appearances Individuals *Captain James Sterling *Admiral Maldonado *Tia Dalma *Calypso *Penny Finch *Nemesis gunner *Ragetti *Cutler Beckett *Joshamee Gibbs *Charlotte *El Caleuche *Black Bart *Nero Rye *Red Duchess *Ur-Zuka Locations Organizations and groups ]] *Pirates **Armada of the Damned **Brethren of the Coast *British Empire **British Royal Navy **Royal Marines **Shallert's Royale Army *Spanish Empire **Spanish Royal Navy **Conquistador **Maldonado's Armada *Holland **Dutch Fleet **Dutch Guards *France **French Royal Navy **French Musketeers *Portugal **Portuguese Armada **Portuguese Army Ships *''Nemesis'' *''El Caleuche's ship'' *''Black Barnacle'' *''Maldonado's ship'' *''British galleon'' Promotional External links * *Pre-E3 2009: Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Unveiled - IGN *Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned | GamesRadar Notes and references Category:Real-world videogames